No Bounderies
by KawaiiGameFreak
Summary: As soon as Demi walked into the school she knew she was in for a rough time. Oneshot.yuri and pokeXhuman warning


Sparky the Great: Heyo! This is just another random one-shot from Kawaii's writing folder. She has about a ton of one-shots, but most of them aren't very good.

KGF: Hey!

StG: You said it yourself. Continuing on, this one-shot is for everyone who has stood up for what they believe in. Sounds corny, but even so, I think this one's pretty good. Read on!

Disclaimer: The almighty authoress owns Demi, Mimi, Andrew, Glade and Peter. She doesn't own pokémon or any characters that they own.

**No Bounderies**

**Normal POV**

As soon as Demi walked into the school she knew she was in for a rough time. On her first day she'd already been pushed into a locker, had her books knocked over and her cell phone was 'missing'. She knew her mom moved here to get a new, better paying job, but she still hated it here. Everyone knew they hated new girls here, especially new girls from Sinnoh. There was always a rivalry between Johto and Shinnoh for whatever reason be it sports, super contests, battle tournaments and alike; but Demi was a nice girl. She tried to be friendly to others, never swore or said things behind peoples' backs; she was generally a good person. Even if she was from Shinnoh she wondered why she was getting picked on so much. "Maybe it's my hair." She thought, but her shoulder length brown hair was perfectly combed and conditioned. "Maybe it's my clothes." She thought, but her black tank top with a silver stylized Ho-oh on the back, along with her ankle length jeans, seemed perfectly normal to wear seeing as it as fairly hot out. No matter how hard she thought she couldn't figure out why everyone at this school hated her.

"Hey dyke! Have fun with Mimi last night?" A girl leaning on her locker sneered.

"Oh," She thought sourly, "now I remember." Through one method or another, most of the school had found out about her 'secret'. Besides the fact that she liked other girls, Demi was a perfectly normal grade eleven student. To her it wasn't that much of a deal anyway, lots of girls liked other girls and never got picked on this much. Though, there was one slight difference between most socially acceptable relationships and hers.

"Must be convenient having a girlfriend you can carry on your belt!" The girl who had been yelling insults came over and pushed her over, causing the ball in her pocket to fall out and open. A small flash of light came from the ball along with a mess of heat seals and a very large rabbit. A small group of boys gathered around to see what just happened.

"Check it out." One called to the rest. "A Playboy bunny got lost and wound up here." Looking at the rabbit standing confused in the circle of boys, it wasn't hard to see the resemblance. She had a very sexy figure coated in chocolate fur and long, powerful legs with beige fur at the feet that resembled boots. The same color fur adorned to ends of her large, floppy ears and the long eye brows that jutted out from above soft crimson eyes. "Lap dance! Lap dance! Lap dance!" The boys yelled. She scanned the crowd in search for her trainer. The rabbit saw her trainer trying to get up off the floor.

"What is lap dancing?" The confused bunny signaled. Her trainer's cousin was mute so he taught her sign language so they (her and her trainer) could communicate. Demi quickly got up and grabbed the bunny's hand, trying to conceal her blush.

"Come on Mimi, let's go." She began to drag her out of the circle only to be followed by cat calls and wolf whistles. "Oh get a life." She yelled back, becoming increasingly annoyed with the male population.

"Why don't you get a room? Burn!" All the boys high fived and snickered.

"Seriously guys, why must you be so immature?" The crowd's gaze shifted from the two girls to another guy just coming upon the scene. This one seemed to be a little more mature then the majority. Andrew Matar would've been the most popular guy in school. He would've been on the basketball team, he would've been the fantasy boyfriend of every girl at school, he would've been the talk of the town. He _would've been_, if it weren't for one minute quirk he had.

"Go bang a pine!"

"Shut up! Leave the poor girl alone. For Jirachi's sake do you have anything better to do then mess with new people?" Becoming bored with Demi and Mimi, the crowd quickly dispersed. "Sorry 'bout that. The guys here can be such bothers. Pardon my rudeness but what are your names?" This boy seemed like a real gentleman, a complete contrast to everyone else around, though he got lost easily...or avoided.

"I'm Demi and this is Mimi." Mimi happily bear hugged her trainer. "Mimi! Humans need to breathe please." She quickly let go and apologized with a kiss on the cheek. No matter how many times she did that Demi always blushed.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Andrew and yes the 'go bang a pine' comment has something to do with the fact that my lover is a shiftry."

"Oh I wasn't wondering about that. I assumed it was just a random insult. I didn't figure that..." She continued apologizing. Demi wasn't freaked out by what Andrew had said but...a shiftry? With bright yellow eyes, puppet like mouth, large square teeth, long pointed nose, leafy fans for hands...it didn't seem like the pokémon that someone would be attracted to. "I'm sure she has a great personality." She thought inwardly. Finally Andrew put his hand up to silence the blabbering trainer.

"Chill, I'm very open about it. I see you are a fellow pokephille to." Both tilted their heads. "Oh pardon, pokephille is a term our club uses for people who love their pokémon like we do." Andrew reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card.

"Puck?"

"P.U.C actually. It stands for Pokephilles United Club. We meet after school most days on the main floor. We _were_ on the top floor...but a girl brought a rhydon to a meeting once and well..."

"A rhydon?" Demi instantly regretted her surprised outburst. She didn't want to sound rude by saying that, but still, those things were huge! "Sorry 'bout that Andrew I just..." He once again had to hush her jabbering.

"It's cool. We try not to judge. There are enough people who do that for us." His voice took a very serious tone. "Anyway," Then he went straight back to his mature yet understanding tone. "Classes are starting soon, where are you heading to?"

"Math, what about you?"

"Cool, I'm heading that way to. It's just down the hall to your..." Before he could get his last word out Mimi raced down the hall. Demi quickly apologized and ran after. She knew she couldn't catch her, that bunny had been trained for speed and could give most pokémon a run for their money. She just wanted to make sure she didn't get hurt. Demi quickly ran around the corner and saw Mimi had knocked down another student. This student looked like the upper crust of society. He wore a blue polo shirt with beige slacks. His short blonde hair was clean and kept, as was the rest of him.

"I'm so sorry!" Demi quickly ran up and started picking up his fallen books. Mimi seemed to have no idea what was going on, but she was still kind enough to help him up; though he didn't seem to want it, shoving her hand away as he picked himself up and dusted off.

"Kindly keep your animal under control." The boy demanded, however he spoke as though he wasn't angry at all. "Though, I wouldn't expect much from someone who associates with that...tree-hugger over there." He glanced in the direction of Andrew, who had just come around the corner.

"What do you want now Peter?" Andrew groaned. The boy grinned a little. Demi wasn't sure, but it was fairly easy to tell that they hated each other with great intensity.

"Hello there Andrew," Both boys made straight eye contact the entire time, neither blinking. "I was just helping to control the spread of the disease that plagues this school and is slowly becoming a problem in the rest of the world."

"Disease?" Demi turned to Andrew. "What's he talking about?" Before Andrew could respond, Peter cut in.

"What he's suffering from, pokephillia. It corrupts the brain and makes the victim mentally unaware of his actions. If he knew what he was doing he certainly wouldn't have gone and slept with a piece of plant life."

"Why must you always bring up Glade? She has nothing to do with this! Leave her out of it!" A small throng of people crowded around to see what the fuss was about. Even a stray teacher or two wandered into the crowd.

"I apologize," Peter smoothly replied. "I'm just using you as a random example. There are at least half a dozen others who suffer this disease..." He quickly turned to Demi and Mimi, who had backed away to let the boys battle it out. "...and it appears that you've let the disease spread to this innocent girl. It's rather a shame, I'm trying to control an outbreak of this virus and you're making it worse. You're allowing people to catch this bug, even giving it to them yourself, allowing people to be socially ridiculed for their actions when they full well don't know what their doing. Do you even realize the consequences of your actions?" Whilst Peter continued his argument, Demi quickly turned to the nearest person and asked about him.

"Oh Peter," The student responded promptly. ", yea he runs the self help group at the school, P.A for Pokephillies Anonymous. He claims pokephillia is a disease and wants to get rid of it all together. Him and Andrew have been bickering about this for years now. This is a fairly routine thing nowadays; Peter makes a remark, Andrew argues, Peter argues, Andrew calls it off and walks way, Peter claims victory, repeat tomorrow. I don't think I've ever seen..."

"SHUT UP!" The room went silent. Mimi ran behind Demi out of fear; who could blame her? "You know what Peter? You are a disgrace to every human being on this planet! Let me ask you a question maybe even you can answer; have you ever been in love? Do you even know what love is you lifeless robot? When you feel this emotion this...raw and beautiful emotion, it doesn't matter what they are! It doesn't matter what age, what gender, species doesn't even matter! You don't care what the world thinks! You don't abandon the one being you truly loved just because a robot in a polo and slacks tells you to! You don't leave the one being that has ever made you happy just because she's different! If we all loved who we were 'supposed to' then the world would be infested with people like you, who don't give a rat's ass about their lover and only care about their position on the social ladder! It sickens me that people like you exist! You think we're the scum of the Earth, take a look at yourself! You hate my very guts just because the one being that has ever made me happy isn't human. So what? I don't hate you just because you drive a Ferrari and spend more in a day then I make in a week. I hate you because you think everyone different from you has some sort of disease! I don't give a danm what you think about my relationship or anyone else's' for that matter! I won't leave Glade for any reason your demented head can come up with and do you want to know why? It' because I love her...and nothing anyone says will ever make me change that."

Andrew had started crying a bit, though you couldn't tell from his expression. A dead silence fell after he'd stopped shouting; even Peter was stunned by his speech. Demi was amazed; she never knew anyone so open and outspoken, she couldn't help but start clapping. He turned around to see the applause. Mimi even joined in. Soon the entire crowd, even the teachers, were clapping for Andrew. Peter ran off into the crowd before anyone noticed he was gone. Needless to say Andrew was in a state of shock. "Maybe I'll get on the basketball team now." He thought in a daze. "Maybe I'll finally popular. This is pretty sweet."

"Andrew?" Demi woke him up. "I have a feeling that attendance at P.U.C will be up a bit." Neither could help but smile a bit. Then the bell rang.

"Back to class now!" The teachers called. "Back to class everyone!" Everyone went back to class as if nothing happened. Andrew and Demi stood for a moment.

"That was pretty brave of you, Andrew. I wouldn't be able to do that." Demi hadn't realized it, but no matter whom she was talking to or what she was talking about, she'd blush a little. Mimi had yet to discover this.

"Demi?" She signed to her trainer. "Should I be jealous?" Demi chuckled a little. If Andrew knew what she'd said, he probably would've to.

"No Mimi, you shouldn't be jealous." She wrapped her arms around her bunny. "I love you Mimi." She paused for a moment to let everything soak in. She was now friends with the most famous guy in school. She had come a long way from being pushed into lockers and 'losing' her cell phone, and she'd only been here two days. Maybe it was a good idea after all to move here. If she hadn't she'd still be ashamed of who she loved, she'd still be secretive about everything, she wouldn't have found another person like her let alone a whole club of them. It was a nice feeling, being able to open up about her self. For the first time in her life, Demi wasn't ashamed of who she was. "I love you Mimi, and nothing anyone says will ever make me change that."

**Fin**

(Didicated to the Pokephilia Club on SerebiiFourms)


End file.
